Away from the Sun
by PaperInked
Summary: When Seigaku and Hyotei get together in a villa in Germany, things that were never meant to happen do. And who do you turn to... when the only person who can stop your crying is the one who made you cry?
1. The Gift from Japan

Away from the Sun

PROLOGUE

* * *

"**Always remember to forget the things that made you sad, but never forget to remember the things that made you glad."**

Tezuka Kunimitsu was in a hurry. Tezukas did not usually hurry, but time had put him into the awkward position of wearing his shoes while stumbling out of the room on one foot.

The book he had been reading was left on his bed, and the windows were left open.

The wind blew, and the book was flipped open to the first page. In golden letters, engraved on the page were the words:

_Dearest Tezuka, this is a gift from Japan._

**x**

Much later, Tezuka returned to his room to find it all messed up, as though someone had been looking for something.

Vexed, he arranged his things as quickly and neatly as he could. The captain could not find anything missing, and decided not to report it. After all, it was almost midnight.

The captain climbed into bed and fell fast asleep.

**x**

Fuji Syusuke sat at his desk near the window, looking out at the autumn leaves that had begun to fall. And it made him remember the book that he had given Tezuka before he left.

The idea had originally been Fuji's. But it was Eiji who carried it out.

The book was a special one, its cover made from the fallen leaves of that autumn. Inside, had been the names and personal details of the people close to him.

The fun too, had been getting the people to write in the book. Fuji smiled, remembering them one by one.

_Oishi had been the first to write. He seemed to specialize in the sort of thing, as he gave Tezuka an eighteen page long memoranda of advice after jotting down his name, address, telephone number and email._

_Eiji wanted to be the second, as he had helped to carry out the plan. He drew teddy bears, toothpaste and candy as a border. At the bottom of the page, he wrote Tezuka 'heart' Fuji, to Fuji's amusement._

_Inui did not seem to get the message. He preferred to write the personal details of other people, such as St. Rudolph's Mizuki, and received many a glare from the tensai._

_Momoshiro protested to being the fourth to write. "Four is an inauspicious number!" he had yelled. But he wrote anyway._

_Echizen was cute. He wrote the necessities, then four words 'mada mada da ne' underneath, the total taking up barely a quarter of the page._

"_Echizen, be nicer to your bunchou!" Momo said, grabbing the marker and writing a couple of words next to Echizen's: Echizen also wishes you a happy time in Germany and party forever!_

"_Write on your own page, Momo-senpai."_

"_I already did."_

_Whereupon Eiji pounced on Momo and took his lunch away while Fuji went off to find Kaidoh._

_Kaidoh was as plain as Echizen, minus the mada mada da ne._

_Taka-san was the sweetest. Well, at least until he caught hold of a racket and nearly shredded the book to bits._

_The next fun was going to Hyoutei. Fuji enjoyed it excessively._

_Gakuto and Oshitari were too busy flirting with each other to write much, but Fuji managed to grab a bit of information from the couple._

_He was next met with a completely opposite couple from the former. Shishido and Ohtori were standing almost three feet apart, neither brave enough to make the first move. Glad for the distraction from each other's eyes, both took a long time pretending to scribble while the words remained a paragraph long._

_Jiroh was sleeping, but leapt to his feet, throwing his arms around Fuji the second he saw the tensai. Watching Atobe's reaction from a little higher up, Fuji detached himself long enough to tell Jiroh what he came for._

_Atobe made it very clear that he wanted all the attention, writing so much that Kabaji had only the space to write the three letters 'usu'._

_Hiyoshi, poor, poor, Hiyoshi, was purposely left out by the sadistic tensai._

_That night, Fuji sat by his desk, filling in the blank pages with his own words. And much later into the night, Yuuta came in to find his aniki had fallen asleep on his table._

"_Baka aniki." He whispered. "Oyasumi nasai."_

_And when Fuji opened his eyes again, Yuuta was gone._

Fuji was pulled out of his daydream when the bell rang, signaling the end of class, and to many other people, the start of the term break.

"Fuji!" a cheerful redhead cried out. "It's holiday time!"

Fuji smiled and followed the acrobatic player out of the room, leaving his thoughts behind him in the deserted classroom.

**x**

The clock read three fifteen in the morning when Tezuka awoke. The dream was fresh in his mind, and Tezuka suddenly realized that there was a book he did not see when arranging his belongings.

Scrambling out of bed, he checked the shelf.

And sure enough, there was an empty space beside his history textbook where the book used to sit.

The gift from Japan was gone.

_**Tbc……**_

_**

* * *

**_I posted this story before, but my mom freaked out that I was writing pg13 stories when I was barely thirteen so she made me delete it. Hopefully, this time she won't make me delete it again. Even if you've read the story before, please review!

Thank you!


	2. Tezuka's Invitation

**Away from the Sun**

Disclaimer: TeniPuri does not belong to me. It belongs to Konomi-sama.

**Badluck-ngprod: **Yay! You're my first review, you know that? Of course I'll continue! Sankyuu!

**Alaena Flame Dragonstar: **Who took the book? You'd love to know that, wouldn't you? Maa, I guess you have to wait and find out! )

**Theokoryu: **Eheheh. This story isn't rated 13, if you check the rating. I meant my last story. Thank you for your support!

**Tsuki Mizuno: **Thank you! Actually, this story that I'm writing now isn't a PG13 fic. I dropped the rating a bit for this story. So now you can read it even if you're only eleven! xoxo

**Anime Freaks13:** Oh no…… Reb fell asleep? Is that a good thing….? But you bothered to review, so thanks.

**THANK YOU, minna! And everybody SMILE always!**

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

**_"The journey of 1000 miles begins with a single step."_**

When Ryoma entered his room that evening, he found his beloved Karupin chewing something that he did not believe to be sanitary.

"Oyaji!" the prince of tennis yelled to Nanjiroh. "What's Karupin eating?"

His father's reply bore no resemblance whatsoever to the language they all knew and used.

Ryoma raised his eyebrows and tugged the paper out of the cat's mouth.

Hmm, it looks like my Science homework. The boy thought. He crumpled it up and tossed it into the trash can.

"Mada mada da ne."

**x**

On the table lay a couple of letters. Fuji looked through them. Among the pile were two letters for him and one for Yuuta. He scanned Yuuta's letter closely- was that Mizuki's letter?

He was about to open the letter when he caught sight of the senders of both his letters. _Hmm, Saeki-san and-_

Fuji froze as he read the name off next envelope.

_Tezuka Kunimitsu._

Fuji opened it slowly, the smile on his face growing. _Didn't Tezuka believe in emails?_

**To: Fuji Syusuke**

**Since it is the term break, I am wondering if you would like to come to Germany. A friend of mine has a villa there, and is willing to rent it to me.**

**Hope to see you soon.**

**From: Tezuka Kunimitsu**

Fuji smiled. Putting down the letter, he reached out to pick up Saeki's when his cell phone rang.

"Fuji-kunn?" a cute and sleepy voice came from the other end.

"Konnichiwa, Jiroh."

"Atobe asked me to tell you that all of us have received a letter from Tezuka, inviting us to go to Germany."

"You mean all of you?"

"Yeah, the whole team. Except Hiyoshi. I'm on a date with Atobe you know, Fuji."

This one Fuji didn't see coming.

"No, make that a triple date. Me and Atobe, Gakuto and Oshitari, and Shishido and Ohtori."

"Let me guess. You're at a team meeting."

"Sugoi, sugoi! I knew Fuji-kun would be able to guess it! He is even smarter than Oshitari! Aah, Oshitari's yelling at me now. Bye bye! Fuji-kun sugoi!"

Fuji had barely time to take the phone an inch from his ear when it rang again; as did the house phone.

"Hello?"

"Fuji, this is Oishi. Did you receive Tezuka's letter?"

"Fuji. Inui here. I take it there is a 98.9 per cent chance that you are going."

"Hai."

"Are you going?"

"I knew it! Though I still haven't came up with the most logical explaination why Tezuka didn't email….." Inui began ranting off the possible reasons.

Yumiko came down the stairs holding out her cell phone.

"There's someone called Momoshiro looking for you, Syusuke." She told him handing him the phone.

_Now how did Momo get onee-san cell phone number?_

"Momo?"

"Man, Fuji-senpai, your sister is so hot! Did you get bunchou's letter? Are you going?" Momo yelled into the receiver.

"Hold on, Momo." Fuji said, placing Yumiko's phone onto the table and turning to his own.

'Oishi, I-" his voice was cut short by the doorbell's ring.

Eiji stood there, gasping for breath.

"Your-phone-was-busy-" he explained between breaths.

Fuji sighed.

It was going to be a long day.

**x**

By the end of the day, it was apparent that every one of the regulars and Hyoutei had received an invitation.

Well, all except Echizen.

The highest possibility, said Inui, was that when Ryoma threw away his 'Science homework', it was actually Tezuka's invitation.

**x**

Later that night, Echizen sat on his bed, looking at Karupin thoughtfully.

"Ne, neko-chan, should I bring you along?"

_**Tbc……

* * *

**_

That was tiring….. I think I'm going to sleep……

Thanks for reading, and please review! Oyasumi. xoxo


	3. Breakaway

**Away from the Sun**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PoT. If I did, there'd be much more matchmaking and much less tennis.

**Badluck-ngprod: **I'm glad you got a good laugh. I like it when people are happy.

**Theokoryu: **Yeah, I know my chapters are short. But this chapter is 100 words longer than the last one was. No problem if your review is short! As long as you review, ne?

**AnimeFreaks13: **I'm glad you liked it. Fuji-kun's really cute when he talks on the phone.

**Alaena Flame Dragonstar:** I love humor! But I like angst too. But anyway, onto Germany: )

**Fuji rox and so do I**: Okay, just for you, Saeki's letter will reappear magically in this chapter.

**Thank you for reviewing! You guys are the best!**

_And thus the next chapter, named after Kelly Clarkson's **Breakaway**:  
_

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

"_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly."_

"Yeah right! I'd like to see you try!"

Two redheads were yelling at each other, standing five feet apart and performing all sorts of tricks that made them look like sticks of rubber.

It was a hectic day at the airport. Tourist were giving them looks that said 'I'm not coming back here ever again' as they left the gates onto their flights.

Oishi checked his watch impatiently as the group of tennis players stood waiting for their last member to arrive.

"We're going to miss the flight."

"It's Atobe's plane, Oishi. It's not going to leave without him." Fuji reasoned. "Stop worrying."

Oishi looked around him.

Momo was holding Karupin by the tail while Ryoma yelled at him.

Suddenly there was a huge commotion farther down the hall. Dozens of people swarmed around something while others ran in the opposite direction.

And, as Oshitari realized dryly, most of the people who swarmed around were girls.

"What's that?" Shishido asked trying to look past the crowd.

"Apparently, our beloved diva has taken the liberty of arriving." Oshitari replied, amused.

The crowd part to reveal Atobe dressed in a shimmering purple coat that blinded eyes. He threw his hair back and all the girls in his vicinity swooned.

Behind him was a pile of moving luggage.

No, actually, behind him was Kabaji carrying a pile of Atobe's luggage.

"Whoa!" Momo said, his mouth opened wide in surprise. "You migrating there or something?"

Atobe strode off towards his plane.

"Come one, don't take eternity." He said, climbing stylishly aboard.

"What happened to arriving late is fashionable?" Shishido asked under his breath.

Gakuto heard him and mimicked Atobe's voice.

"Arriving late was out of fashion three seconds ago. Now being early is on the trend. Now, puh-lease."

Laughing, he strutted aboard the plane and tripped at the entrance.

**x**

"Are we there yet?" The voice was that of an extremely bored Eiji has he lay on the floor of the airplane.

"Eiji, we've only been on the plane for-" Oishi checked his watch." –seven minutes."

Eiji groaned and closed his eyes, listening to the snippets of conversation floating in the air around him.

"_Hey, Jiroh. Wake up."_

"_I think he's sleeping, Shishido-san."_

"_No, I think he's dead."_

"_Shishido-san!"_

He opened an eye and looked up at Momo and Echizen.

"Hey, Momo, sing me a song." He requested.

Kaidoh covered his ears. "If I'm correct, he's going to start singing 'Home on the Range'." He said.

And sure enough, - 'O, give me a home where the buffaloes roam……'

"I didn't know you were so smart, Kaidoh." Inui remarked, scribbling furiously into his notebook.

"He sang the same song when we were stuck a night in the classroom." Echizen said, trying to shut his senpai up.

Eiji stifled a yawn and continued to listen to Shishido and Ohtori's, ahem- interesting conversation.

"_Shishido-san, don't poke Jiroh-senpai's eyes like that. They might fall out."_

"_Don't worry so much. He's fine."_

"_Kowai ……"_

"Oishi? How long have we been on the plane, nya?"

"Ten minutes."

"I'm so bored!" Eiji yelled. He climbed onto the seat next to Fuji's and took the letter he was reading.

_**Dearest Syusuke,**_

_**Another month has passed without me seeing your beautiful face. Everyday I look forward to being with you again, being in your arms. I am coming, dearest, I will be with you soon.**_

_**If you need me, just call my name and I'll be there, from now and for eternity.**_

_**Your one and only**_

"Is it a letter from Tezuka?" Eiji asked.

Fuji stifled his laughter. "No, it's from my one and only."

"Who?"

Fuji smiled. "My Kojirou."

**x**

'Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Shut up."

"Are we there yet?"

"I think Momo asked you to shut up."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

"This sucks."

"We're there, Eiji-senpai."

"I'm not falling for the same trick again."

"No, really, we're there."

"Really?"

"No."

"Don't lie to him, Momo. We're there and you know it."

Eiji yelled out in frustration.

"I don't care, nya! I'm jumping off the plane right now!"

He ran to the door and flung it open; taking what would seem a very great leap out the door.

"Is he still alive?" came a very bored voice from Echizen's chair.

"Yes."

"I suppose that means we're there."

"Yes."

"Good."

**x**

Fuji took a deep breath of fresh air, looking around him.

_I'm sorry, Kojirou, but this holiday I'm going to spend with Kunimitsu._

As he retrieved his bag from the compartment, he heard Ohtori's voice, high and panicked.

"Shishido-san! I told you Jiroh-senpai's eyes would fall out! I don't believe it! You murdered Jiroh-senpai!"

_**tbc……**_

_**

* * *

**_I'm kinda confused now. This story is turning out to be much lighter than the one I had in mind. I'm trying to pull it back to its angsty track, mind you, this story was supposed to be an angst fic.

Oh, boy. What am I supposed to do now?

Please review, and smile always!

Happy National Day to Malaysia! Yeah!


	4. Momentary Happiness

**way from the Sun**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PoT. Not the show, nor the drug. Thank God.

**badluck-ngprod: **Tadaa! A long chapter for you! Yipee!

**Alaena Flame Dragonstar: **Yeah……. Supposedly Jiroh's eyes fell out. But, he's been given another chance at life to annoy Atobe in this chapter. Yeah!

**AnimeFreaks13: **Well, since I'm going to make this a little angsty, I hope you'll still like it. I'll try to do my best!

**xxlemonsxx: **Yay! You're laughing. I like it when people laugh. So, here's the next chapter for you!

**moribayashi: **No worries! Tezuka and Fuji will date at the end. I've already settled for a happy ending. I'm so glad you think my work is good. Ooo….thanks for the help on the captain thing, I was laughing about it when I read your review.

**yamatoforever: **Saeki will probably reappear again sometime nearing the end of the story. And yeah, I'm trying to make this story an angst one. But somehow I just can't make it work.

**I love you guys! Thanks for reviewing! Stay happy forever!**

CHAPTER THREE ****

**_

* * *

"Happiness belongs to those who believe in it." _**

The place was somewhat of a beach villa, but there was a forest behind it.

Before the car stopped outside, Momo and Eiji were already flying across the sandy shores, wind blowing strongly from the sea.

The car booth was opened and the luggage tumbled to the ground, as the driver drove off uncaringly now that he had gotten his pay.

Tezuka unlocked the door.

The place was huge, with a total of two floors and long balconies surrounding it.

Gakuto peeked into each room eagerly, finally picking one for his own and Oshitari's. Atobe picked the largest, whereupon Momo, who had been out dancing in the sand found that the only choice he had was a room the size of a broom cupboard.

Which, by the way, was already occupied.

**x**

"I didn't know that Mamushi couldn't swim." Momo said sounding dreadfully amused.

Inui was scribbling furiously into his notebook, his glasses gleaming as hewrote down the new information.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Kaidoh hissed, hugging onto the side of the boat tightly.

The six of them- Momo, Kaidoh, Eiji, Ryoma, Inui and Fuji, were floating in the middle of the ocean, having paddled out to try out the prospect of drowning Kaidoh.

Momo sniggered.

"It'd be much scarier if you weren't depending life and death on the boat." Momo laughed, dodging Kaidoh's furious swipes.

Suddenly Momo let out a yell, as he was pulled underwater by a wet Eiji. "Echizen, help me!"

Ryoma, who sat on the boat along with Fuji and Inui, looked bored. "Mada mada da ne, senpai."

"Get him, Kaidoh!" Eiji yelled, holding oto Momo as he struggled.

Kaidoh made a heroic lunge onto the powerhouse.

Fuij smiled. They looked so cute together. If he had brought his camera……

"Ne, minna." Fuji said, holding up his hand for a moment. "I want to ask you a very important question."

They stopped, looking up at the tensai.

"I want you to answer this question honestly." Fuji said seriously. "What is the third letter of the alphabet?"

And when all three mouths formed the letter that seemed to make them grin, Fuji pulled out his camera and snapped a photo.

Probably furious that the picture was of Kaidoh hanging onto Momo while grinning, the two second-years tried to tackle their senpai.

Highly amused, Fuji rowed ashore to avoid the indignant couple.

"I'd like a copy of that when it's developed." Inui said to Fuji.

"But of course." Fuji replied, laughing.

Back in the middle of the ocean, Eiji groped around in the water for something until he pulled out a small fish.

Smiling wickedly, he aimed and threw the fish in the direction of the two.

"You missed, senpai." Momo said.

Eiji smiled to himself. "No, I didn't."

Back on shore, a shocked Gakuto was looking in dismay at his sandcastle that had been smashed up by a happy looking tuna.

"Ne, Momo, I have an idea." Eiji said. "Since Kaidoh is here and he can't get away, why don't we sing him a little song to keep him entertained."

"Good idea."

Kaidoh let go of Momo and let himself sink slowly to the depths of the ocean.

**x**

"So sleepy." Eiji yawned, climbing into bed beside his kuma-daigoro.

Oishi watched as the redhead rubbed his eyes sleepily, looking very much like a sleepy kid.

"Oyasumi nasai, Oishi." He murmured.

"Oyasumi." Oishi replied. In less than a minute, the light was out and they were fast asleep.

What a peaceful room.

x

"You are not sleeping there." Atobe protested. "That is ore-sama's bed."

"Atobe, this be is big enough for the both of us." Jiroh yawned, snuggling comfortably on the large bed, nestled in Atobe's silky pillows.

Atobe gaped.

"Kabaji, get-" he stopped, remembering that he had placed Kabaji as a sentry outside the bedroom.

Jiroh had already fallen asleep on the bed as Atobe glared.

Finally, he switched off the light and climbed into bed beside Jiroh.

"Thank God we have our own pillows." He muttered, before floating off into blissful sleep.

**x**

Downstairs, Momo too, was facing a problem. He was sorting through his things and arranging them neatly until the lights went out.

"Echizen! I'm unpacking my stuff!" he yelled, getting up to turn the light back on.

Echizen had found a remote to the lights and was sitting cross-legged on his bed.

-click-

The lights went out again.

"Echizen, stop doing that!"

-click-

Brightness.

"Momo-senpai, I'm trying to sleep."

-click-

Pitch dark.

"Well, I'm trying to unpack!"

-click-

The lights flicked on and off. Momo, looking at his roommate, felt that Echizen seemed more than happy to play at the game.

Half an hour later, Momo was sitting dejectedly on the floor. Remembering the prince of tennis's cocky smile when the light bulb fused, he bent down and started looking for something.

Ryoma lay down in the dark, savoring his victory. Suddenly a bright light glared into his eyes. Momo was holding a torch, grinning in triumph.

Ryoma turned away and covered himself, gradually falling asleep.

Puzzled to why Echizen had not reacted, Momo soon realized that there was only one bed in the room and Ryoma had gotten it.

He groaned, and somewhere beneath the pale moonlight, a voice started to sing.

"O give me a home, where the buffaloes roam, and the skies are all cloudy all day….."

_**Tbc……**_

**_

* * *

_**Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, but I was caught up with an anime called Gundam Wing. Don't worry though, I won't stop updating until I lose all of your much needed support! Smile and reach for the skies!

Ciaoz!


	5. Oishi and Eiji forever

**Away From The Sun**

**badluck-ngprod**: xoxoxoxo You're the first to review every single chapter! Sankyuu!

**dyingstar-elipsis: **If you're wondering when Tezuka's gonna appear…….he did appear in the last chapter, in a very short sentence. 'Tezuka unlocked the door'. Hehe.

**xxlemonsxx: **Jiroh totally rules! Ahahaha! Thx for reviewing!

**Alaena Flame Dragonstar: **Of course Jiroh is alive! I would never kill him! He's too cute! Besides, who would torture Atobe if I killed him off? Hehe…..

**babs: **Hey, your name is kinda familiar. Do I know you? Yeah, I know angst just isn't becoming. My story is getting very confusing. Maybe I should just rip off the whole thing. Thankz.

**AnimeFreaks13**: Oh? You like Gundam Wing too? That's totally cool! I'm all mixed up with this story, but I'm glad you liked it! Thx!

**moribayayshi: **OMG! Don't be so sick! They have different beds, come on….. Haha….you make it seem like you're so old. 'it's been ages'…..Treize and Tezuka's voice actor are the same person! No kidding! Kowai (scary) ne…..

**You guys are so cool! Thanks for your support!**

CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

"_**If there were guardian angels in this world, I'd want you to be mine."**_

"There are probably bears out there, Mamushi."

"fshuu…."

"So don't go wandering in the forest at night."

"I like bears."

"Go away, Eiji-senapi. I'm trying to scare Mamushi."

"Why do you keep teasing Kaidoh?"

"I didn't ask you, Inui-senpai."

"Maybe you should go and hug onto Kaidoh so that he won't get eaten by a bear."

"……right."

"I mean it."

"So do I."

"Senpais……Kaidoh has walked off."

"What? No! Mamushi! Get back here!"

"……."

"Mada mada da ne."

It was at night, and a party was being held on the beach. Loud music was blaring from the stage, where a library sized stereo system was playing.

"Ne, Tezuka." Fuji casually approached the captain, his camera hidden carefully behind his back.

"Hn?"

"Say something."

"I don't like the look on your face." Tezuka said obediently.

"……."

"……"

"What look?" Fuji asked innocently.

"……"

"……."

"……"

"I think you should answer my question."

"Hn."

"……"

**x**

"Oishi, I'm bored, nya." A certain bouncy redhead complained, pulling at the vice-captain's shirt.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Oishi asked.

"Let's play tag."

"I'm kinda tired, Eiji."

"You asked!" Eiji pouted.

"Fine then." Oishi gave in more than quickly to his lover.

"You're it!" Eiji yelled in delight, running away as fast as he could. Forgetting that he was close to the water, the tennis player yelped as he tripped.

Oishi caught him just before he hit the water.

'Baka Eiji."

Eiji pouted again and stomped up to the shore.

"Eiji?"

"I'm not talking to you. You called me baka, nya."

"Eiji? I'm sorry."

"Too late."

Oishi smacked himself lightly and looked up. Across the water, he could make out the faint outline of the others.

Someone had pulled out a microphone and was starting to sing. And the someone wasn't Momo.

_**Whenever sang my songs, on the stage, on my own. Whenever said my words, wishing they would be heard.**_

Oishi squinted. _Is that Ohtori's voice?_

A faint smile lit Oishi's face.

"Eiji?"

No answer.

_**I saw you smiling at me was it real or just my fantasy? You'd always be there in the corner of this tiny little bar……**_

Oishi bowed low, extending his hand out to Eiji.

Eiji looked up.

"Would you be as kind as to grant me this first dance, sir?" he asked smiling.

"Can you dance?" The tennis player asked.

"No, but you can teach me."

Eiji laughed. "But of course." He said, graciously accepting the hand and getting to his feet.

The danced for awhile, until Eiji broke free and whispered into Oishi's ear.

"Stay here and close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just don't look, nya."

Oishi closed his eyes curiously. He could hear a scraping sound.

"Can I look now?"

"Hold on. Okay, now."

Oishi opened his eyes.

Stretched across the sandy shores were the words **Oisi 'heart' Eiji forever**. Oishi's heart almost stopped beating.

"Eiji……"

_**I kind of liked it your way, how you shyly placed your eyes on me; and did you ever know: that I had mine on you?**_

"Ai shiteru, Oishi."

Oishi could not believe it. It was like a dream.

But Eiji walked up and pulled Oishi with him into the middle of the heart.

Oishi smiled.

"Ai shiteru, Eiji."

**_Just reach me out then, you will know that you are not dreaming……_**

**x**

Fuji, holding his camera, quietly slipped back to the crowd. The pictures would do for blackmail purposes later, but for the time being he would give the couple some time alone.

He watched Ohtori singing and soon realized that he wasn't the only one.

A little farther up, Shishido was watching with a look of longing in his eyes.

Fuji smiled and made his way up to the boy.

"Go and claim your prize." He said simply.

"What? No, I'm not-" Shishido stuttered. But Fuji wasn't listening; he had engaged himself in a mind-blowing conversation with Oshitari.

Shishido glared, then looked up at the stage again.

And a few minutes later when Fuji looked up, Shishido and Ohtori were kissing.

_**Tbc……

* * *

**_

Finished! This chapter wasn't half as funny, but check out my genre. It says romance, not humor. I'm halfway through whacking myself with a broom. How did my supposed to be angst story turn out like this! –sobs-

-looks around- Where is everybody?

Look, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but my exams are coming up in two weeks! Not to say that I've started studying, but that I will soon. So expect the updates a little later than usual.

Gomenasai minna-san! I love you, so review, and be happy!


	6. Another day in Paradise

**Away from the Sun**

Disclaimer: When was the last time I had one of these? I don't own PoT.

**dyingstar-elipsis: **Sure there's a plot. I was just trying to sort out all these random thoughts in my head and that was what happened. Something like a cooking disaster. Hmm, that reminds me of the cake I tried to make a few years ago.

**Alaena Flame Dragonstar: **Yeah, thanks! Sorry it took me so long to update, though.

**xxlemonsxx: **I love PoT………..'cept that I don't really know all the characters. But Fuji, Eiji and Jiroh are my few favorite characters along with a handful of others……'-'

**badluck-ngprod: **Yeah, I kinda figured that much. A lot of you asked about the plot……and well, I hope this chapter is better!

**yamatoforever**: Hey, thanks for bothering to review both chapters. You rule! Heh. I guess Fuji will get Tezuka maybe a little later, but first I wanna break his heart. Sorry.

**Fuji rox and so do I : **Your name is…………funny……….yeah………..thanks……….

**Love, love, love, love, love, love, love! Thanks guys!**

CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

**_"Hello, butterfly. How nice of you to flutter by." _**

Another sunny day at the beach.

"Treasure hunt!" an extremely loud voice cried, causing a couple of birds from a nearby tree to suffer from strokes. "Seigaku versus Hyoutei, nya!"

"Not a chance, Kikumaru Eiji! I will beat you flat. Your talent for treasure finding is nothing compared to mine."

"Oh yeah?" Eiji challenged. "Prove it!"

"Fine by me!"

"Good. Everything found on the beach counts. We meet back here at the end of the day, nya."

Gakuto grinned, showing rows of shiny white teeth.

"Your loss." He said smugly, before scrambling off to collect his first find.

**x**

_Whatever possessed me to say 'everything on the beach counts'?_ Eiji thought furiously as he scrambled towards Tezuka.

The first few things Hyoutei had done was collect all of Atobe's beach furniture, including a bench with Jiroh sleeping on it.

"'Everything on the beach counts.'" Gakuto had retorted when Eiji protested. For God's sake, he had even made Ohtori and Shishido sit on the rising pile of items which were classified under 'Hyoutei's finds'.

_Well, whoever would have thought that Gakuto was at that level of intelligence?_

Eiji turned back and glanced at his own pile. A singular, miserable looking sea crab glared at him amidst a pile of sand and stones.

_Well,_ Eiji thought sulkily. _Too bad Echizen was a lot heavier than he seemed to be. Guess all those pontas HAD to go somewhere._

And it didn't help that the monster of a Kabaji was helping Gakuto either.

Fuji and Tezuka were sitting side by side in silence. Tezuka did not seem to mind the uncomfortable silence whereupon Fuji was probably up to no good.

The other regulars ran up to them. The book that lay forgotten beside Tezuka was immediately seized by a redhead.

"Our second treasure!" he cheered.

Inui was scanning the back of the book. "…….a set of twins parted at birth…….?"

"Hey, cool!" Momo leapt towards the prince of tennis. "Maybe you and I are twins that were parted at birth."

"Keep on dreaming, senpai."

"Hey, Momo." Eiji called out teasingly. "Maybe you and Kaidoh are twins that were parted at birth?"

The two mentioned began gagging as Inui smiled at the comment, took out his note book and began to scribble.

"Percentage of that having happened-97." He announced.

Everyone was shocked at the percentage.

"Firstly, because sibling rivalry is the strongest rivalry of all, and the percentage of which you both compete is similar to that of sibling rivalry, you may be twins. Looks are also sometimes inherited. I mean, look at the resemblance!"-most of the tennis players started choking.

"Also, although quite rare, the same passion for tennis is inherited. If you were to take blood test I would be able to prove that you both are twins that were parted at-"

"Ahem."

Nine heads turned around to face the source of interruption.

"Why, Fuji-kun. I didn't expect to see you here."

"How wonderful, Oshitari-sama. It is marvelous to see you again."

"Who invited you?" Momo muttered.

"Now, now, Momo, Oshitari-kun has obviously traveled far to get here. We should treat him with all due respect."

"Why, yes, Momoshiro. I knew that Fuji would be ecstatic to see me so naturally, I dropped by."

Seigaku's members exchanged looks. Perhaps it was not a very good idea to put the tensai within one mile radius of each other.

"Maybe those two are twins that were parted at birth." Inui mused.

Although, he later whished he hadn't commented.

**x**

_How many years has it been……_

_Actually, it's only been a year, Atobe. _

_Be quiet._

More conversations with himself. Atobe began to think that he was really going mad. _If this goes on_, he told himself, _I'll send myself to a lunatic asylum. _

"But it's been so long. I owe him, and myself, this much at least."

Taking a deep breath, the buchou went up to where Jiroh was sitting. The boy was looking out into the sea, his eyes filled with daydreams and wonder.

"Nice day, isn't it?" Atobe asked. _Dear me, Atobe. You really need to go for classes._

The boy glanced at him. "Did you hit your head somewhere, Atobe? You're acting really weird."

Atobe cleared his throat to speak, but no sound came out.

"Ne, ne, your face is all red. Maybe you shouldn't stay in the sun for too long."

"Jiroh," he whispered. "I love you."

He turned a bright red and looked away. There was no reply from the other boy.

The suspense was killing him.

He looked up.

Jiroh was gone, along with the long bench he had been lying on.

Could this be another one of those crazy dreams he'd been having?

But, no- Atobe spotted Gakuto and Kabaji carrying bits of his furniture towards a pile that already resembled half of Mount Everest. His eyes trailed to the top of the pile. Wait a minute- that was Jiroh and the disappearing bench!

He climbed up the pile, grabbing loose bits of furniture as he went along. Finally reaching the top, he made up his mind to confess before they could disappear again.

"Atobe?"

"I love you." He repeated, slowly, waiting.

After awhile, he had yet to hear an answer. He turned around to see the boy looking downwards, shadows covering his eyes.

"Jiroh?"

Atobe leant closer and heard a soft snore coming from the boy.

Jiroh was……

……sleeping.

Atobe cursed inwardly. He would have yelled out loud, and had already opened his mouth to wail when the pile began to shake.

He closed his eyes.

Three……

Two……

One……

Zero……

Negative one……

Negative two……

Negative three…..

Negative four……

Ouch. It hurt. It really hurt. Atobe threw Jiroh a sideward glance. Remarkable, really. The boy was still sleeping.

He picked up the sleeping boy in his arms, deciding to take him into the house. Laying him on a sofa, Atobe bent forward and brushed a stray lock out of Jiroh's face.

"Goodnight, Jiroh."

He had got as far as the door when he heard a voice reply.

"Oyasumi."

Atobe did not look back. It was only until he reached the brink of the dry sand did he sit down.

"So, Jiroh, you heard it all?"

He laughed.

**x**

Ryoma woke up in the middle of the night. He could not remember what it was that woke him, but he could hear the sound of his breathing in the dark.

Momoshiro was fast asleep.

Quietly, the boy got out of bed and went out of the room.

Left alone in the room, Momo opened his eyes.

And for a long time afterwards, he stared blankly at the spot Ryoma had been standing.

**x**

Ryoma was standing in the darkness.

He held Karupin in his arms, looking up at the trees. Unknowingly, his feet had guided him to the depths of the forest.

There was a faint light from a lamp in the distance.

Suddenly, the trees began to rustle. The light went out. Ryoma tried to see what was coming, but it was too dark. But whatever it was, it was fast.

He could feel his heart pounding and he bit back his lip to stop himself from screaming out. Something bad was going to happen, and he didn't know what.

Ryoma hugged Karupin tighter.

He was scared.

_**Tbc……

* * *

**_Finished this chapter! I love you guys for your support! The school holidays are just about started and I'm having the time of my life already! Actually, today was the last day of school for this year.

Well, I hope you liked it! Please review! I love you guys! And I love chocolate too! I love it! xoxoxoxoxoox


	7. Disappearance

**Away from the Sun**

CHAPTER SIX

* * *

"_**How can it be, that the happiest day I live is the day that I die."**_

Echizen turned to run, but tripped on a small stone. Karupin was sent flying.

He saw a dark hooded figure disappearing behind the trees.

And then it was all over him.

**x**

"You mean Ochibi went out in the middle of the night and you didn't chase after him! Momo! It's dangerous out there!"

"fshuu…… remember the bears?" Kaidoh asked.

"Oh dear, you mean Echizen-kun has been eaten by a bear?" Takashi asked worriedly.

"Kaidoh! This is serious, nya! Momo-"

"I made a mistake okay, senpai! Just drop it! We've got to find Echizen."

"What about breakfast?"

"Our teammate just got eaten by a bear, nya! There is no time for breakfast! Everyone start looking for Echizen now!"

With that, the whole team trudged out of the house to search for Echizen. No, wait- where was Fuji and Tezuka?

"Fuji, nya! I told you there was no time for breakfast!"

**x**

Ryoma got to his feet, brushing dirt of his clothes.

"Stupid wind." He muttered, looking around for his cap. "I knew something bad would happen."

Now he'd lost both Karupin and the trademark cap.

"Mada mada da ne," he muttered, turning and going back to the house.

**x**

"Found anything?" Momo called.

"Not yet!" Eiji yelled back.

He clambered up to the rock where Fuji was standing, looking amused.

"Fuji, nya, I know you're enjoying this, but if you know where Echizen is, please tell me and don't make me suffer like this!" Eiji begged.

Fuji put up both hands in an 'I don't know anything' gesture.

Eiji pouted.

"You'd better not." He said threateningly.

Fuji just continued to look amused.

And then he saw the cap.

**x**

Even the day seemed to be grieving. The sky was pouring with rain, mourning for their lost friend.

Takashi was trying to find Echizen's body parts. The dead body, so that it could be returned to Nanjiroh, and given a proper burial.

After Fuji had spotted Echizen's cap on a tree, and Karupin lying not far off, a sobbing Eiji had pronounced Echizen dead.

The wind was blowing strongly; Takashi had to hold onto the umbrella with both hands to stop it from flying away.

All of a sudden, he caught sight of a girl sitting on a bench with her eyes staring blankly at him. The girl was young and she looked to be around their age, or maybe a year younger. She was fairly pretty, and she was wearing a sundress with sunflower prints. Her eyes betrayed a sadness someone should never have known.

Taka immediately found a need in him to become her knight in shining amour. He hurried up towards her, and saw that the rain had washed her mascara down her pretty face, making it look like black tears.

"Hey…what are you doing out here?" he asked.

She didn't look at him. It was as though she had never heard him.

"You should go home, you know. Did you run away?" he asked gently. "Your parents must be worried; and maybe your boyfriend too? Lots of girls your age have boyfriends." He wanted to see some emotion in her face.

She didn't answer, just continued staring at the rain in the far distance.

Taka sighed and held out the umbrella. "If you don't want to go home, at least take the umbrella. I don't want to see you getting sick. Okay?"

Finally, she looked up at him. At first, she made no move to take the umbrella, but he continued holding it out to her and at last she reached out and took it from him.

Taka smiled. He turned his back on her and made his way back to the house. Echizen's body would have to wait. He was cold and tired, and he had a feeling that all his searching was in vain, anyway.

"Go home, okay?" he called over his shoulder to her.

She blinked and stared at him.

Taka quickened his pace. If he had looked back, he would have surely noticed her green eyes following his every move. But he didn't, and reached home in due time.

The girl looked down once he was out of sight. When she spoke, her voice was shaky, as though she hadn't used it for days.

"Takashi Kawamura." she said to herself quietly. "Tokyo, Seishun Gakuen. Age: 15."

"Okay." she said.

**x**

"Cruel, cruel, fate." Momo sobbed. "Why did he have to die?"

He was kneeling before the tree of which Fuji had found the cap hanging on.

_I didn't even get to tell him -_

"So, who is supposed to be dead?" he heard a voice ask.

Shishido was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, his eyes watching Momo with a tinge of amusement in them.

"You think it's funny that Echizen is dead? I always knew Hyotei was heartless, but this? You are so-" Momo was interrupted by someone who appeared behind Shishido.

"Actually, I think Echizen is-" But before Momo could find out what Ohtori thought Echizen was, Shishido stared the boy into silence.

Throwing his hands up in frustration, Momo went back to cry over the tree.

"Oh, Echizen, I didn't even get to tell you-"

"Senpai, it's already raining. You don't have to water that tree anymore." A familiar voice sounded out.

Momo spun around and came face to face with Echizen.

"Echizen! I thought you were dead!" he exclaimed, drying his tears so he could see properly. "I love you so much!" he cried, throwing himself on top of Echizen.

Ryoma had turned pink, but thankfully Momo didn't notice. He was too busy hugging the boy.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" he yelled.

Shishido, shaking his head, went back into the house, followed by Ohtori. There was nothing more for them to see.

**x**

Tezuka was lying on his bed in the room he shared with Inui and Kaidoh.

Even in the darkness and without his glasses, Tezuka could see a smiling face.

He could hear the breathing of his roommates, silent and steady.

"_Tezuka, do you like me?"_

"_We're friends, aren't we?"_

"_Iie….I mean more than that."_

"_What are you talking about, Fuji?"_

"_I really, really like you, Tezuka."_

And Tezuka knew he was dreaming. And mentally, he slapped himself for thinking that way about Fuji.

Besides, it would never, ever happen.

But Tezuka could dream. And dream he did. Every hour, every minute, and every second of the day.

"_Tezuka, are you daydreaming again?"_

_**Tbc……**_

* * *

Whopee! Another chapter is finally up! I have so much to tell you guys! Guess what? I went to New York City! It's amazing! It was autumn there and all the trees were so beautiful! But I left a few days before the snow came- so, too bad.

I love you guys, so please review!


	8. Love Bug

**Away from the Sun**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PoT.

Hey, I heard something about not being allowed to put review responses within story chapters. Is that true?

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Merry Christmas! Xoxox!**

CHAPTER SEVEN

* * *

"**_Just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but he was looking at the sky."_**

Kaidoh sat on the floor, looking at his reflection as he thought.

"What's with the long face?" he asked his reflection.

His reflection did not answer, but who was he kidding? He knew what was wrong.

He'd fallen for Momoshiro.

Kaidoh slammed his fist on the ground.

In all the fourteen years of his life, he'd done crazy things. But falling in love with Momo was the craziest.

He didn't even know how it happened.

Kaidoh looked at himself in the mirror and gave himself a withering look. Then he sighed.

He started to realize his feelings at the middle of that year, just a couple of months ago. He realized he liked spending time with Momo. He liked being bullied and chased by the powerhouse, he liked yelling back.

But Momo was a guy!

He wouldn't like Kaidoh. The viper had seen Momo checking girls out. Seen him drool over Tachibana Kippei's sister, An. Seen him go on dates.

_Aargh!_

If only Kaidoh was a girl. Or Momo. Then everything would be just fine.

The cupboard door opened and suddenly a dress fell out. _Where the hell did that come from?_ Kaidoh wondered. He reached over and picked up the dress, wondering how he'd look in it.

Wondering if Momo would like him more if he wore the dress.

He looked in the mirror. His face wasn't looking too happy about the prospect of wearing a dress. _But if that made Momo like him, then it would be alright, wouldn't it?_

"Kaidoh Kaoru…… Takeshi Momoshiro's girlfriend." he tried.

His mouth moved and formed the word 'idiot'.

Kaidoh threw the dress on his bed and went to splash cold water on his face before joining the others. Solitary was not a good thing.

When he was alone, he would start thinking about his life. And his life circled around Momoshiro.

Kaidoh opened the door and walked straight into Inui.

The data man did not look very happy.

Inui did not speak; he just shrugged and moved away so Kaidoh could pass. Kaidoh gave his senpai a sidelong glance before walking off.

In his room, Inui looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"What's with the long face?" he asked his reflection.

His reflection did not answer, but who was he kidding? He knew what was wrong.

He'd fallen for Kaidoh.

**x**

"Jiroh. Stop. Doing. That." Atobe said through gritted teeth.

"Doing what?" the boy asked innocently. He was sitting on Atobe's lap, cheerfully stealing bites at the diva's ice cream.

Atobe had so far tried, and failed, to get a bite of the ice cream into his mouth. But five cones later, Jiroh was still happily intercepting each one.

_Seriously, how much could he eat?_

"Stop eating my ice cream." Atobe ordered.

Jiroh pouted and slid off his lover's lap. He looked around, and suddenly ran off quickly.

Atobe watched him go, feeling slightly guilty. _Oh well_. Now he could finish his dessert. He was happily licking the cone when he heard Jiroh giggling.

Only three people could make Jiroh giggle in that tone.

One was, of course, Atobe. The other was Rikkai's Marui Bunta, and Atobe didn't think Marui was in Germany. So, that only left-

_Damnit._

Jiroh was sitting on Fuji Syusuke's lap, sharing the tensai's ice cream. They both looked extremely pleased.

But what bothered Atobe the most was how good they looked together. The diva raised his sunglasses and looked at the other buchou, who was looking at his lover's partner in crime distrustfully.

Atobe frowned.

"Jiroh?"

"What?"

"Get back over here."

With a smile at Fuji, Jiroh got off the tensai's lap and went back to Atobe, where he tried to finish the remainder of Atobe's ice cream.

Atobe finally gave up and gave his lover the rest of it.

They both saw Tezuka go over to Fuji and sit beside him.

Jiroh smiled at Atobe and offered him a bite of the ice cream.

**x**

"It's strange, isn't it?"

"What's strange? How the love bug's been jumping around lately?"

"Bin-go."

Gakuto and Oshitari were sitting in their room. Gakuto was on the floor, digging through his luggage while Oshitari was watching him.

"Gakuto…."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

The boy looked up at him, his eyes pained. His usually cheerful demeanor faded and he got up to sit beside Oshitari.

"I know, Yuushi. It's just-" he began quietly.

"Shh." Oshitari whispered. 'You don't have to say anything. I can wait."

Gakuto hugged his friend fondly and managed a tiny smile.

"You're great, y'know that, Yuushi." He said, rather than asked.

Oshitari only smiled sadly.

_**Tbc….**_

* * *

Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year, everyone! Also, happy birthday to Ryoma and anyone else who was born near those days. See you next year! xoxox! 


	9. Breeze

**Away from the Sun**

**Disclaimer: **I seriously DO not own PoT.

**I love you! Thank you for all the reviews!**

CHAPTER EIGHT

* * *

"**_When life come at you like a gust of wind, close the umbrella and let it pass you by. Wait for the breeze and then you fly."_**

"AARGHHH!" Momo yelled into the clear blue sky.

"Momo-senpai, what on earth do you think you are doing?"

"WHA-HOOOO! I FEEL SO YOUNG AGAIN!"

"Senpai-?"

"Stop that annoying noise before I knock the life out of you!" Kaidoh yelled at him, wishing with his whole heart that he was anywhere but stuck on a boat in the middle of the ocean with five people. The five being Momoshiro, Echizen, Fuji, Eiji and Inui.

The same people who tortured him mercilessly when they found out he couldn't swim.

"Kaidoh is angrieeee!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"You shut up first!"

"Ladies first!"

"They would, but- oops! I don't see any ladies around here!"

"Don't you? I swear I'm staring right at one!"

"Both of you shut up before I make your lives a living hell!" a voice snapped.

Both of them froze and looked at an innocent looking Fuji.

"Did he just say what I thought he did?" they asked at the same time.

"Yes, I did. Now shut up."

"Scary." Eiji muttered, looking at Fuji through the corner of his eye. The tensai smiled sweetly at him and he shivered. He was getting a very bad feeling about this.

"Ah, it's cold! Echizen, give me your body heat! Inui, can we turn back now?"

"Now? We still have the whole ocean to explore! Don't be a party pooper, Eiji." The data man replied. Meanwhile, he was looking at Kaidoh who was looking at Momo who was looking at Echizen who was being hugged by Eiji but looking at the starfish at the bottom of the sea.

Just then, a boat bumped into them.

"Yo, minna! What's all the shouting about.?"

Fuji looked at the other boat. Oshitari was looking at Gakuto who was looking at Kabaji (he's not interested in Kabaji, just looking) who was looking at Atobe (once again, He's not interested in Atobe, just making sure his master does fall into the ocean) who was looking at Jiroh who was hugging Shishido who was being watched by Ohtori while he threw sticks into the water.

"Well- Inui is jealous because Kaidoh is looking at Momo and Momo is unaware that Kaidoh likes him; Momo is angry because he isn't the one hugging Echizen and he's planning to toss Eiji (who by the way thinks Echizen is hot) into the water very soon; Echizen is unaware of absoulutely anything and so he is more interested in the starfish than in Momo." Fuji said in one breath.

"What?"

Few of them heard in full what Fuji had said, but what they heard was enough to make the whole boat blush.

"I'm not staring at Momoshiro!"

"I'm not angry because Eiji-senpai is hugging Echizen!"

"I do NOT think that Echizen is hot. No offence, Ochibi, but you're hot as in warm-hot not sexy-hot."

"Yes, Eiji, we all know you think Oishi is sexier than Echizen but there's no reason to anger Momo is it?"

"WHAT! Stop embarrassing people, Fuji!"

Fuji just gave the extremely red tennis players a look that said 'Who? Me? I didn't do anything'.

Oshitari, however, was not impressed.

"Fuji, what a coincidence! My boat's contents are almost as crazy as yours!"

"Contents?" Gakuto asked, raising an eyebrow.

Oshitari ignored him and went on. "Well- Atobe is jealous because Jiroh is hugging Shishido. I am staring at Gakuto and he is ignoring me because he finds me creepy. Jiroh does not like the way Kabaji stares at Atobe so he is trying to make Atobe jealous. Unbeknownst to him, he is making Ohtori extremely pissed off and Ohtori is going to toss him into the water if he gets to it. Shishido is unaware of absoulutely anything and so he is more interested in throwing sticks into the water than in Ohtori."

"Impressive, I must admit." Fuji said, nodding. "But if you want to go deeper into the subject-"

"Fuji, you can very well stop talking now because this whole boat is planning to toss you in the water, nya!" Eiji said lunging at his friend.

"Yeah well," Fuji said conversationally. "I like seeing you squirm."

_**Tbc…..**_

* * *

I really can't do anything right now. My brain is like so stuck but the exams are over so anyway I really owe this to you guys. It's just a short fill in, for while I try to sort out my storyline. I made a few changes in the old chapters, the girl and the doll were cut out. 

I'm sorry. I just need some more time. Thank you for all the support. I'll try to fix things up okay, don't worry! Thanks, bye-bye! xoxo


	10. Ugly Duckling

**Away from the Sun**

**Disclaimer**: Not mine! Noooo!

**Thanks for the reviews! Thank you!**

CHAPTER NINE

* * *

"_**Love is not blind- It sees more and not less, but because it sees more it is willing to see less."**_

"Give that back!"

The people sitting in the living room looked up just in time to see Ryoma running into the room with a large book under his arm, a flustered Momo a few steps behind him.

"What's going on?" Oishi asked, standing up.

"Echizen took my book!" momo yelled, pointing accusingly at the boy, who was hiding behind Eiji.

"It's not yours. You keep insisting it's your imouto's." Ryoma said.

"Yes, it is, but- ARGH, no, don't give it to Eiji-senp-" Momo let out a frustrated cry as Ryoma passed the book to Eiji.

"What is it, Eiji?" Fuji asked, from where he was sitting beside Tezuka.

"It's –" he turned it over and gave a squeal of delight. "It's 'the ugly duckling'! I love this book, nya!" he flipped the book open and plopped down on the sofa.

"Once upon a time, a mother duck was sitting on her eggs, waiting for them to hatch." He read.

Gakuto made to go away, but Oshitari pulled him back and made him sit on his lap, putting his arms around the boy.

"Behave, Gakuto. Don't leave me."

"Yuushi-"

"Ahem."

They both looked up to see everyone staring at them.

"Might I remind you that there are still children in the audience? X-rated scenes go up to the bedroom, please." Inui said, an evil glint in his eye.

"Che." Gakuto looked away, but made no move to get off Oshitari's lap.

"Okay," said Eiji. "Listen, everybody. One day, the eggs started to hatch. All of them hatched into cute little yellow ducklings except one. So the mother duck continued to sit on it."

Momo and Ryoma had stopped bickering. Momo had sat down next to Ryoma, listening so attentively it made one wonder afresh whose book it really was.

**x**

"Go away!" said the cat and dog and chicken. "There is no place for animals who can't earn their keep here!" So the ugly duckling left unhappily. He went out and sat in the snow and cried.

At this point Momo buried his face in Ryoma's shirt.

"This part always makes me cry," he explained, looking up at Ryoma for a moment.

Ryoma did not reply, and one could see that his face had turned pink.

**x**

"The ugly duckling looked into the water and to his surprise he looked exactly like one of the beautiful swans! He was very happy and joined them. Finally, the ugly duckling was accepted. He and the other swans lived happily ever after….the end." Eiji let out a contented sigh and closed the book dramatically.

Ohtori smiled and stepped out onto the balcony, closing the door behind him.

He looked out at the forest below him and the night sky above.

Gakuto came out behind him and leaned against the fence of the balcony, looking down.

"How you doing?" he asked. "Good."

Ohtori blinked. He and Gakuto had never really been considered friends.

"Um, yeah. Good."

They stood in silence for a moment, and Ohtori decided to speak.

"Ne, Gakuto-senpai."

Gakuto was watching Oshitari. His eyes did not leave for a minute. "Yeah?"

"Do you believe in happy endings?"

Gakuto looked up.

"I suppose," he answered slowly, "it really depends on what makes a person happy, you know. If it's too much to ask, I guess you can forget about having one."

Ohtori was silent. _Shishido-san made him happy, was he too much to ask?_

He moved to look at Gakuto, having no way of knowing that at the same moment Gakuto was wondering about the same thing.

"Oi, Ohtori." Gakuto said. "Don't worry about it. Smile. I hate it when you look like that."

Ohtori smiled faintly.

"That sounds, like something a lover would say."

Gakuto laughed. "Maybe so. But I daresay friends are lovers too. If you love someone as a friend, you'd be lovers."

"Then I guess we're all lovers, ne, senpai?" Ohtori asked.

"Keep yourself innocent, Ohtori. It wouldn't do you any good if you dig into these love affairs." Gakuto replied.

Ohtori nodded and looked out at the sky once more.

"Let's go back in."

"Yeah."

**x **

"Echizen…"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

"…what?"

"I said kiss me."

"Why?"

"Why? Cause you're gorgeous."

"That's all?"

"Should there be anything else?"

"I…..don't know."

"Then kiss me. What do you got to lose?"

"Don't…."

"Momo-senpai-!"

_**Tbc….**_

* * *

Whee! Another chapter! Review please! I'm seriously considering just leaving the fic to run off and create its own storyline. Any opinions? 

C'mon, review! I can't keep you happy if I don't know what you want! See ya! xoxox


	11. Both sides of the Coin

**Away from the Sun**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TeniPuri.

**Thanks for the reviews! You make my day!**

CHAPTER TEN

* * *

"_**Laughter is the celebration to prove our failings, the recognition that we are not Gods, we are human."**_

Tezuka looked at the photo, the frown on his face deepening.

"Mana…I….I miss you more than ever." He said quietly, his features softening as his fingers ran over the smooth surface of the photo gently.

Fuji, on the other end of the room, heard every single word.

Presently, Tezuka got up, slipping the picture into what Fuji knew was one of Tezuka's favorite books.

After the door closed, he opened the book, looking for the picture.

A pretty girl with long black hair and pretty green eyes was smiling at him, her arm slung over Tezuka's shoulder.

Fuji slammed the book shut.

His closed eyes revealed no emotion, but his actions made his feelings clear. He took a deep breath and stormed back to his bed, annoyed. Kicking off his shoes, he rested his chin on his knees and thought about the situation for a minute.

It was the worst minute of his life.

**x**

Taka sat in the dining room, reading the newspaper. He did not fail to notice a very uncharacteristic Fuji walk past him, his mouth moving silently.

"Fujiko?"

He paused; Taka saw in the brief second Fuji took to turn to face him his smile being forced back on.

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong?"

Fuji shook his head, revealing nothing. "No, I'm fine. Why?"

Taka frowned. "No reason, I was just worried."

Fuji smiled genuinely. "That's sweet of you, Taka. I'll tell you if I need anything, okay? And you do the same."

Taka nodded, watching the tensai walk out the front door.

However, he had only just disappeared when he reappeared again, a letter in his hand.

"This was outside for you." Fuji said, giving him the letter.

Taka looked at the sender's address. He recognized it immediately, of course, it was his own home, back in Japan. It was from his father.

He tore the letter open and read it quickly.

It was short and straight to the point. He re-read it several times, not moving.

"Taka? Is everything okay? What does it say?"

"'Please come back to Japan immediately. I cannot tell you why through this letter, but do not worry, it is not anything serious.'" He read.

Fuji walked over to him and gently took the letter and read it for himself.

"I have to go." Taka said, looking at Fuji. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. I'm sure your father has a good reason for this." Fuji replied, patting the boy on the arm. "Go pack, I'll tell the others for you."

Taka thanked him and ran off to his bedroom.

Fuji put the letter he was still holding on the table.

Taka headed to the bedroom, completely oblivious to the fact that he was being watched.

That everyone was being watched.

**x**

"Hey, why don't we like gossip and talk about cute boys?"

"No way, Eiji-senpai! That's what girls do at sleepovers."

"I have no problem with that." A hyper voice said from the other side of the room. Jiroh crawled over in the dark. "Let's talk about cute boys!"

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" Fuji asked.

"I don't dare to, not with you and Inui around!"

"We're innocent." Fuji said, very un-innocently.

"Truth and you have to tell us what's really going on between you and Oishi." Inui said, his glasses lens glinting.

"What?" Eiji stuttered, immediately turning a bright red.

Oishi, not liking the way things were starting to turn out, quickly cut in.

"Why don't we just have nice innocent talks?"

"About cute boys?" Jiroh asked perkily.

"No! Not…not about cute boys." Oishi said, turning red in suit.

Momo laughed. 'How about girls? I heard Jessica Alba likes Japanese guys."

"In your dreams." Gakuto snorted. "She's never going to go for you anyway."

"Let's talk about Bambi." Eiji said, bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Bambi?" Oishi rubbed the back of his head. "Not everyone's a Disney fan like you, Eiji."

"Are you kidding? Everyone's watched the Disney movies!" Momo interrupted. "Remember the part where Thumper and Bambi where playing on the ice?"

Gakuto cleared his throat loudly. "Childish-"-cough-"Childish, childish!"

Oishi glanced at Inui and Fuji, who were both poring over Inui's notebook. Fuji looked up and smiled at Oishi.

"Hey, uh, guys, I've got a better idea. Why don't we just do exactly what the word 'sleepover' indicates? Sleep?" he asked.

"Oishi, nya! You're not fun at all!" Eiji protested.

"Hey, I mean, look-"

"This is the song that never ends, yes, it goes on and on my friends, some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it just because this is the song that never ends….."

Eiji spun around. He hated that song. Once in his youth he had to endure seven straight hours of it while stuck in a lift with a sadistic old man. "Momo nya, shut up!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Fuji, then!"

"What? That wasn't me!" Fuji said, albeit looking extremely pleased by something or other.

"Who the hell is singing then?" he demanded.

"…yes it goes on and on my friends, some people started singing it not knowing…"

"Gakuto!"

"It's not me, alright?"

"Then who, hey, this song is kinda catchy- this is the song that never ends…."

Oishi covered his face with the pillow.

It was going to be a long night.

**_Tbc….._**

* * *

Sorry if this isn't as good as the rest, but surely you notice that some plot is slowly beginning to form, right? I'm slowly killing the original plan though. So shoot me.

Oh well. Thanks for reading! Please review if you can! Thank you!


	12. In the Wrong

**Away from the Sun**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PoT. But I will own some CDs soon, so there.

**Thanks for the reviews loves!**

CHAPTER ELEVEN

* * *

"_**What good are these thoughts that I'm thinking, it must be better not to be thinking at all."**_

Tezuka left the room rubbing his head. Someone sure was making a lot of noise outside.

He blinked at the sight he saw in the living room.

Everyone was singing some song- everyone.

And the fact that they all looked very happy doing it made Tezuka suspect brainwash. He caught sight of Atobe waggling his feet and a look at the empty bottles scattered all over the floor reassured him that there was no brainwasher in the house.

However, if they were all drunk…..

"Tezuka, come on, let's siiiing..."

"Oishi…..you're drunk."

"No, I'm not."

"Tezuka, we're all drunk. And you're not gonna get us to stop either, so well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

_Um, yeah... _There was no way Tezuka would ever join that mess. He rubbed the back of his neck, vexed. Both Kaidoh and Ryoma were sitting on Momoshiro's lap. It was a wonder he could take the weight, actually.

"And yeah, so it's your duty to get us all to bed." Fuji said.

Tezuka stared. He couldn't tell if Fuji was drunk or not, but if Fuji was, it would be a good time to pretend to get drunk too and kiss the tensai.

_Ouch._

Tezuka hit his head against the nearest wall. Forbidden thoughts.

"Heyy…" drawled Jiroh, tugging at Tezuka's pant leg. "You know, we talked about cute boys for two hours. Don't you want to know who Fuji thinks is the cutest?"

Tezuka's breath caught in his throat.

"Not particularly." He answered. _Lies!_ His brain yelled. _What does it matter if you ask now? They're drunk! They won't remember a thing by tomorrow!_

_Not everyone forgets things that happen when they're drunk._ Tezuka told his brain. Which was funny, because usually his brain tended to be more logical than his mind and all of its crazy impulses.

"To bed! Now! Everyone!" Tezuka ordered.

No one moved. Kaidoh fell off Momo's lap and onto Inui.

Well, he would just have to drag them all there himself.

He decided to start with Oishi and Eiji, whose rooms were the closest. Grabbing both of them by the wrist, he half-dragged them towards their room and pushed them in. He was surprised to find Taka in the room, packing his belonging.

"Get them to sleep." Tezuka said nodding towards the two. "They're drunk and weird."

Taka nodded.

Next, Tezuka went back out to the living room and folded his arms across his chest.

_Now who belonged in which room?_

**x**

It had been like playing a mix and match game. He opened all the rooms and tried matching its contents with the people.

Unfortunately for Shishido and Oshitari, Tezuka had placed them both in the wrong rooms, not knowing any better.

I mean, hey, who'd expect Shishido to bring nail polish with him? It was more of an Oshitari thing.

He headed back down to the living room, only to find that he had forgotten one person. The someone sat on one of the sofas, with his arms crossed, fast asleep.

_Save the best for the last, I guess. _Tezuka thought wretchedly.

He made his way towards Fuji and reached out a hand to drag the boy up.

"Don't touch me." came the tensai's voice coldly.

Tezuka stopped, shocked. He had never been spoken to like that before, much less from Fuji.

He opened his eyes and looked up at Tezuka.

Then suddenly he smiled, but it was a fake smile, and all it did was let Tezuka see how sad his smile really was.

He turned his back on Tezuka and went into his room.

"What was that all about?" Tezuka mused, hurt.

He bent down to pick up the litter of empty bottles and caught sight of a letter lying on the floor.

It was addressed to Fuji.

Tezuka knew he shouldn't read it, but instead of returning it, he opened it gently and pulled out the sheet of paper.

**Dearest Syuusuke,**

**Hey, so how are things there? Everything looking up? Anything to smile about? So, tell me, how are things between the two of you? It's a great chance. But you now you'll always have me, okay? Yuuta told me you're not home, but just so you know, I'm dropping by next month to visit. Just in case, you know. Call me if you need me, love you always.**

**Saeki Kojirou**

Tezuka frowned. He folded up the letter and put it back into the envelope.

He was just about to put the letter back down when suddenly the door Fuji had disappeared behind opened again. Fuji emerged and his eyes immediately rested on the letter in Tezuka's hand.

Tezuka didn't know what to say.

He held the letter out to Fuji and the boy took it from him without a word.

"I'll thank you not to intrude on other people's business, buchou." he said quietly.

Tezuka nodded, closed his eyes for a moment, bit his bottom lip and said nothing.

_**Tbc….**_

* * *

There ya go…another chapter. After like ages! I'll try my best to update as regularly as I can! I don't know what was wrong with me… went insane or someth I guess. I hope you like it! I just realized that like, my writing style is already completely different from the old one and now I'm thinking, the old one was better. Funnier. Simpler. 

Well.


	13. Psychiatrists and Bouquets

**Away from the Sun**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PoT.

**Thanks for the all the reviews, and the bugging to get me to continue! **

**I really owe some of you out there!**

CHAPTER TWELVE

* * *

"_**A long time ago, being crazy meant something. Nowadays, everybody's crazy**__**."**_

Taka stood at the gates, waiting to board the airplane. All around him people were hugging and waving at each other.

Taka knew that the other players would have gladly come to see him off, but he wouldn't let them. They should be playing at the beach instead of following him into this freezing cold airport, he figured.

A pretty young couple stood before him in the line. They were too engrossed in each other to notice anything else around them. The woman was crying buckets.

Awkwardly, he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.

Someone pulled his shirt, and he spun around, surprised.

The same girl he had seen a few days ago was standing before him. She was dressed like before in a sleeveless dress that ended before her knees. He wondered about her rather curious ability to withstand the cold.

"Hello." she said.

Then she handed him his umbrella back.

He took it. "Thank you." he said to her slowly. He realized that he talked to her as if talking to a small child, but he wasn't sure why and he couldn't help it. "What are you doing here?"

"Go home safe." she said, letting go of his sleeve.

And before he could say anything else, she was gone.

"Sir? Excuse me, sir?"

Taka looked back startled. The lady at the counter was trying to see his ticket. He gave it to her and stepped aboard the airplane, looking back.

But she wasn't there any more.

**x**

"I love my life!" Eiji screamed, running straight towards Gakuto, his arms outstretched.

Gakuto froze, staring nervously at the rapidly approaching figure.

A second just before Eiji pounced, Oshitari pulled Gakuto away, and the red-headed acrobat continued running forward, yelling and whooping.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Gakuto asked furiously, throwing a seashell at the disappearing boy.

Oshitari, his arms draped around Gakuto's neck, watched the retreating figure. He wasn't complaining. In fact, he wouldn't have minded if Eiji started running back at them.

_Maybe the next time I'll tackle him out of the way_, he thought with a smile.

**x**

"Eiji, stop running around, you might get hurt." Oishi chided the redhead.

Eiji pouted and latched himself onto Oishi's leg.

"I love my life. If you loved your life half as much as I do you'd want to run about like me too." he protested.

Oishi wanted to kiss the boy then and there, but he remembered his parents once telling him that a lot of his friends needed psychiatrists. Being the good boy, he tried not to disappoint his parents and resisted the urge and simply looked down at the puppy-eyed redhead.

"I do love my life." Oishi said. _It's just that I love you so much more and I don't want to see you get hurt…_

"What's all this about Eiji-senpai's life?" Momo asked, appearing, holding Karupin under one arm while Echizen followed behind him, trying to get the cat back unsuccessfully.

"Oh. I love my life and I'm telling Oishi that if he loves his life he'd run around with me all day." Eiji said.

"I'd run around with you all day, Eiji-senpai." Momo offered.

"You would?" Eiji beamed. "You're the best, nya, Momo!" he let go of Oishi and jumped onto the powerhouse.

"Of course!" Momo said back, smiling so brightly Echizen had to squint to see. "Let's go!"

The two ran off, back towards the direction where Gakuto and Oshitari were still standing and talking.

"WE LOVE OUR LIVES!" they shouted, flailing their arms in the air madly.

Gakuto looked up and flinched visibly, leaping onto Oshitari.

Echizen snickered, then his eyes widened. Karupin, still in Momo's grasp, was swinging wildly back and forth in a clear state of pain.

"Momo-senpai! My cat!" he shouted.

Momo didn't turn around, so Echizen did the next thing he thought of.

"Momo-senpai! Wait up!!" he shouted, running after the second year.

Oishi watched them go.

Ironically, it looked as though the three Seigaku players were running towards the Hyotei players, one still in the other's arms. And it was sunset.

A dreadfully corny and fitting tune played from somewhere behind him. Oishi looked back to see Shishido and Ohtori coming up behind him, watching the others as well. Shishido was whistling while Ohtori was humming.

Oh God.

They watched as their teammates ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and finally they all crashed into a heap at Atobe's feet.

Atobe who had just been walking past by chance, looked down.

Gakuto, Oshitari, Eiji and Momo looked up at the gigantic shadow looming above their heads. Echizen, however, was too busy making sure Karupin was alright.

"You bow before me! I am the true king!" Atobe shouted, laughing loudly.

Oishi stared, rubbing the back of his head.

Sometimes his parents were right.

His friends really needed psychiatrists.

**x**

Tezuka made his way down towards the flower shop and paused at the entrance, admiring the beautiful flowers on display outside the shop.

"Tezuka." The owner acknowledged. "Buying something today?"

He smiled at her faintly, nodding.

He studied the fresh flowers for awhile then rested his gaze upon a beautiful do of lilies and a white string of tiny flowers he didn't know the name of.

"These." he said told her.

"You've an eye for these things, I tell you, young man." The woman said to him. "One day you can open a flower shop of your own."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow, thinking about it. He pictured himself wearing an apron and arranging flowers. He shuddered.

How the others would laugh if he ever did that. Especially Fuji.

The sight of the feminine brunette in an apron and arranging flowers forced its way into his mind.

_Ugh…_ he thought. _Now that was a pretty sight._

He paid the woman and left the shop.

Just as he left, a boy running past outside the shop crashed into him.

"Sorry, oh- Tezuka?!"

Tezuka almost dropped his bouquet in surprise.

**x**

Fuji made his way to the town square, following the directions given to him by a young girl with a dog and her grandmother.

He was looking for a mailbox, so he could post the reply he had written to Saeki. Of course, it was easier to send an email, but Saeki was all for the romance of letters.

A quick, impatient and very familiar voice interrupted him from his thoughts. Tezuka.

He looked around and saw Tezuka talking to a boy around eleven or twelve. Tezuka was holding a bouquet of the most beautiful flowers he had ever seen. Quickly, he took a step backwards and hid behind a pillar where he hoped he couldn't be seen.

A minute later, Tezuka turned and walked away, towards Fuji.

Fuji turned to run, but a second too late.

"Fuji?"

He stopped and turned back slowly, trying to ignore the bouquet which was being held very conspicuously in between them.

Tezuka looked down at the bouquet and then held it out to Fuji.

"Here." he said, then, sounding genuinely like he meant it, he said, "It's for you."

Fuji took it unsurely. "Thanks."

Tezuka smiled and walked off. There was a look on his face Fuji couldn't place.

Fuji clutched the bouquet to his chest, and saw the boy from before looking at him curiously.

He went up to the boy, a bad feeling creeping upon him.

"Hey, kid." he called.

Then he stopped. Wrecking his brain to remember as much German as he could, he managed to ask, "How did you know that guy?"

The boy started rambling on and on, and all Fuji could get were the words 'he', 'they', 'always', 'mine' and a few other nonsensical words.

"Wait, stop." Fuji said holding out a hand.

The boy halted in mid-sentence obediently.

Fuji ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the boy again, wishing he had learnt more German than he had.

"English." he said finally. "You speak English?"

The boy nodded.

"Who did you say you were talking about?" Fuji asked slowly.

"Sister." The boy said. He pronounced it 'sis-the'.

"Why?"

"They love." he said, apparently struggling to find the words. Here was someone who would fail his English were it a subject taught in school.

"Your sister?" Fuji repeated.

"And him." The boy said, pointing to where the captain had walked off, then made a kissing noise.

"They're… together?"

The boy cocked his head. Then he made a heart shape with both hands, bending his fingers inwards to connect.

Fuji's own heart stopped beating for a moment, then he brushed the pain away. He thrust the bouquet of flowers at the boy, who caught it in surprise.

"Give those to her. It's from Tezuka." he said. Then, not waiting to see if the boy had understood, he strode off in the other direction as quick as he could.

Fuji sat on the stone bench beside the fountain, peering into the water to see his reflection.

He pulled out the unsent letter from his pocket and opened it.

**Dear Saeki, **

**Everything's fine. You know, we're wasting serious postage since all you're doing is sending me a couple of sentences that mostly mean 'I love you'? And me too, this letter isn't even close to a quarter of a page, but I suppose everyone has to have their romance. Well. Everything's fine for now. **

**Love you always,**

**Fuji**

"Everything's fine." he read to himself. "Yeah right."

He'd have to rewrite that letter.

The next moment he dug into his pocket and flung an entire handful of coins into the water.

"I wonder how much this wish is worth." he murmured, staring at the shiny coins in the water. "But it's worth a try."

_I wish-_, he began.

_You know what I wish._

He stood up and made his way back to the villa, ignoring the looks he was receiving, some curious, and some admiring.

_Some holiday this is turning out to be._

_**tbc…**_

* * *

The plot thickens. –drumrolls-

What does it mean when people say the plot thickens anyway? Do they mean that more confusing stuff is happening or do they just mean that something that adds to the storyline is happening? Because my story's already at chapter 12 and you guys are all still don't know much.

I mean, you do know much, but just not much about the story.

Loves. Thanks for reading. Review?


End file.
